Scared
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L. Danny and Lindsay fight over something stupid he did.


"You can't tell me how to do my job!" Danny yelled at his wife as she moved around the kitchen putting dishes away.

"I'm not tell you how, I telling you how not to." Lindsay growled. "And for Christ's sake keep your voice down."

"No." Danny said with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you acting like such a child?" Lindsay questioned as she moved passed him.

"I'm not done with you yet." Danny barked as he followed her into the living room.

"Well, I'm not gonna deal with you when you're like this." Lindsay said as she flicked the T.V. on.

"Like what? You're the one telling me how to do my job." Danny yelled again, causing the three month old to wake from his sleep with a wail.

"Now, look what you did." Lindsay said as she walked away from and headed into her son's room. "Do you hear that Danny? You scared him." Lindsay said and walked into the room to soothe her son. "Hey baby." She cooed as she scooped the infant up in her arms. His face was red from crying and his fists were balled up as he continued to cry. "It's okay, Mommy's here." She whispered softly as she rocked him back and forth.

Danny stood in the doorway of his son's room and watched as his wife tried to quiet him. He had never heard a cry like that come from him, but then again he had never yelled around him.

"See all better." Lindsay said with a smile and kissed the baby's button nose before picking up and pacifier and giving it to him. He sucked happily as his blue eyes looked up at his mother. "Night night." She said as she placed him down in his crib and turned the mobile and watched as the different sports balls moved around in a circle. "I love you." She said as she watched his eyes flutter shut.

Lindsay turned and saw Danny in the doorway and she glared at him before roughly walking past him back into the living room.

"Linds." Danny started but stopped when he saw the look on his wife's face.

"Don't you ever do that again, Danny." Lindsay hissed. "You scared the shit out of him. Have you ever heard him cry like that before?"

"No." Danny said defeated as he hung his head and looked back towards his young son's room. "I didn't mean it."

"Of course you did, I told you not to yell and you did any way." Lindsay said as she flopped down on the couch.

"Not with the intention of scaring him awake." Danny retorted as he stood in front of her. "Maybe you shouldn't tell me what to do."

"Maybe you should listen every now and then and I wouldn't have to." Lindsay said as she scooted over to see the T.V. but he moved in front of her.

"So now you're saying I don't listen?" Danny countered as his eyes darkened with anger.

"Why don't you go somewhere to cool down, Danny, cause I'm not gonna deal with you when you're acting like a two year old." Lindsay said as she looked up at him.

"Stop telling me what to do." Danny said as he clenched his fists.

"I didn't tell you what to do, I told you to be careful." Lindsay hissed. "and you went and charged a perp with a loaded gun! That's not being careful, you're a father now, Daniel, you can't pull that shit anymore."

"I never asked to be!" he yelled again, instantly regretting it.

"You think I asked to be a mom?" she said and stood in front of him. "You think I asked to sit alone, terrified, as I went through about 20 pregnancy tests, praying for at least one to be negative. You think I asked to walk into that clinic for my first appointment alone? Seeing nothing but happy couples and a scared teenager that was alone!"

"Linds." He said softly as he placed his hand on her arm.

"No." she hissed and shrugged off his hand. "I planned on being alone, Danny. I planned on being a single mother because I thought you would run. I knew the baby would look like you, but I figured if I had to see you everyday at work it wouldn't be that bad." She said and took a breath as she heard the baby start and fuss. "But you said you wanted to be a father, so Danny if you're gonna be a dad, then be a dad and think before you do stupid shit like that. If you don't want to anymore, then get out, right now."

"Lindsay." He tried again as she walked away from him back towards his son's nursery.

"Sorry Jase." Lindsay cooed as she scooped the baby back up into her arms and brought him over to the rocking chair. His cries soon turned into tinny hiccups as he closed his hand around Lindsay's finger. "Mommy and Daddy didn't mean to wake you up." She said and kissed his forehead and he hiccupped again. "You're just so cute." Lindsay smiled as the infant started to fuss again. "Hungry?" Lindsay asked as she adjusted herself and brought the baby to her breast to feed. "Easy." Lindsay winced as the baby continued to feed, she smiled as his eyes moved to hers. "I think they're gonna turn blue." She told him as she ran her finger from his temple, down his jaw. "Daddy and Aunt Stella think brown, but I think blue."

"Brown's prettier." Danny said from the doorway, startling both Lindsay and Jason.

"No, it's not." Lindsay smiled as Jason finished and she burped him. "And are you saying you want your son to be pretty?"

"You know what I mean." Danny said as he took his son from her and cradled him in his arms. Jason squealed with delight and smiled up at his father. Danny laughed as he placed his finger in his son's palm and smiled as he squeezed his hand shut around it and tried to bring it to his mouth.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Lindsay said softly as she stood from the rocking chair and kissed Jason's head then Danny's cheek.

"'kay." Danny said as he watched her walk out of the room and across the hall to their bedroom. "She doesn't think I want to be your daddy anymore." Danny said as he took her spot in the rocking chair. Jason giggled and looked up at his father. "But I can't imagine being anything else." Danny smiled and rubbed his nose against the infants causing him to squeal and touch Danny's face with both his hands. "And I think you like me." Danny smiled as he pulled away and watched as Jason's eyes got heavier. "It's okay, there's not gonna be any more yelling any more. I didn't like that cry, you know, at all." Jason yawned in response and snuggled closer against Danny. "I scared you." Danny said as he looked up from the infant and looked around the room, gathering his thoughts. "You'd probably be more scared if something happened to me, specially if you were older." He said as he stood from the rocking chair and walked over to the crib and gently laid Jason down. "I'll try to be less stupid." Danny laughed. "Love ya." He said as he turned and walked out of the room.

He left the nursery and went around the apartment shutting off lights and cleaning little messes before locking the door and checking the windows. He sighed as he opened the door to the master bedroom and heard his wife gently crying. Quietly he removed all his clothes until he was down to his boxers, then carefully climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms tight around her pulling her close to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered against her ear as he place a kiss behind it.

"It's okay." She said as she turned her head to attempt to look at him.

"It's not." He said as he leaned up on his elbow looking down at her and she flipped on her back to look up at him. "I don't like fighting with you, and I don't like scaring the baby."

"I know." She said as she reached up and ran her hand over his stubbly cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said again as he leaned down and lightly kissed her.

"I know." She smiled as he pulled back. "But you can't do things like that anymore Danny."

"I'm tryin' Linds. It's hard to rework the way I act in situations like that." Danny said as he laid back down on his side.

"I know." She said as she continued to gaze at him. "I'm just afraid to open the door to Mac and Flack and have them try to explain to me that you're gone." She said softly as she dropped her gaze from him. "I'm afraid one day you won't come home."

"I'll always come home to you." He whispered as he dropped a kiss to her lips. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure I'll be here for you and Jase."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I swear." He whispered against her lips before lying down and taking her in his arms as they fell asleep


End file.
